


Red Leather

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple months into their Dom/sub relationship, Stiles realizes something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo prompt: wildcard for which I used possession/collars. Please remember that these are being written out of order. I may or may not set up a series. They're all connected in the same universe where Stiles is sixteen and Peter's not a pyscho and they began a sexual relationship that evolved into a Dom/sub play one.

"That does not appear to be research on succuba."

Surprised at the voice coming from just over his shoulder Stiles flails and nearly knocks over his laptop. "Gah! Bells, wear bells!"

Amused, Peter snorts, then slides into the chair next to the younger man. "Collars?"

"Um..." Stiles flushes and side-glances at his Dom. "Are they a thing?"

"Grammatically."

"Ass."

Grinning, Peter swivels the computer to him and scrolls down the page of leather collars. "They can be a thing. Do you want one?"

"Well...it's not in the contract and we've never talked about it, but...yeah, I think I do. I mean, just in here and just during play."

"Of course."

"And, only if you want to...collar me." His voice and chin drop with the hesitation.

Gently placing two fingers beneath Stiles' chin, Peter raises his face and smiles warmly at him, wiping away his uncertainty. "It would be my pleasure, dear one."

Happy that he pleased Peter, Stiles smiles brightly.

"Will you let me pick one that suits you?"

"Dude, I have terrible taste, you know that."

And, there's the real Stiles. Rolling his eyes, Peter brushes a kiss over his forehead, then hands back the laptop. "Succuba. Leave the collar to me."

"Okay, sure, but are we certain that having one focus on Derek's a bad thing? I mean, the guy desperately needs to get laid."

"While that's true, one more bad girlfriend might just break the boy permanently."

"And you do care for him," Stiles teasingly coos, making Peter growl and point at the screen. 

"Research. I'll make dinner and then we'll do something fun."

Eyes lighting up, Stiles closes the tab on collars and dives back into the more esoteric and supernatural corners of the internet.

*****

About two weeks later Stiles enters the apartment and dumps his backpack, then calls out for Peter who replies that he's in the bedroom. Walking into that room, Stiles finds him standing in front of the windows, the setting sun shining on his back. He holds out a small gift bag.

"For me?" Eagerly Stiles takes the bag and pulls out a tissue wrapped item. As he unwraps it, his throat goes dry. Oh.

The tissue flutters to the floor and the bag follow it, leaving Stiles holding a supple red leather collar in his hand. It's simple with no studs or anything, and narrow, about three-quarters of an inch wide. It has a snap closure.

"Will it...will it fit?" Most of the ones he saw online buckled so they could be adjusted.

"I measured your neck and had it custom made. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." It is, really is, and Stiles swallows convulsively in eagerness and want. "Yes, sir, yes, I love it." 

For a moment their eyes meet, then Stiles gracefully drops to his knees, holds up the collar and bows his head. "Please, sir."

Crouching in front of him, Peter takes the collar and gently places it around his throat, leaning forward slightly to snap it shut beneath the hair at the nape of his neck. "So beautiful," he croons and lifts Stiles face to kiss him.

Stiles flushes in pleasure and feels his dick start to harden from just the feel of the leather on his neck. The collar is snug enough that he can feel it, but not constricting. It's perfect.

"You're mine." Peter slips one finger beneath the collar and kisses him again, deeply, possessively, and Stiles eagerly responds until he's panting and aching with need. "Strip and on the bed on your hands and knees, dear one."

"Yes, Peter."

End


End file.
